


Kitten

by MissRedBunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kittenplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Petplay, dd/lg mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedBunny/pseuds/MissRedBunny
Summary: First time to try something new for both





	Kitten

We were sitting on the couch when he turned to me. 

"Babe." I turned up from my phone to look at him. "I was wondering if we could try something."

I could tell he was nervous and I could only imagine what it was. I pulled my legs up underneath me and fully turned to him to give him all my attention.

"I was wondering if you could be a kitten for me.."

I smiled at him. I understood why he was nervous and I was nervous too. We were just beginning to add BDSM to our relationship. Working out the kinks as they say. 

I had known that I was submissive for years but didn't trust my previous relationships enough to explore that side of me. And I was the one to introduce everything to him so he was starting from zero, but he was very happy and willing to learn, research, and try things.

"Of course. What made you want to try this?" 

While I was excited to try this and proud of him for being open about something he wanted, instead of only things that I wanted him to do to me. I was very nervous because this was one thing I had been wanting to try for years. Now I could for him.

"I was watching you do your makeup a few weeks ago and you were wearing one of your cat ear headbands to keep your hair back and I haven't been able to keep that mental image out my mind. And I know kitten play is on our list of things to try."

"Ok! How do you wanna do this?"

He thought for a second and laughed to himself a little, "Nothing else extra really. Just business as usual but with you as my kitten."

"Hmmm," I jokingly paused to 'think' about it, "seems doable." We both laughed.

"Can we do it now?"

"Absolutely, if you're sure babe." He nodded. "Is there any particular way you want me to look? I just want to look really nice for you."

He paused at that. I guess he didn't think about that and I could see that he was getting more nervous now. I needed to take charge long enough to calm him down and help him get back behind the wheel of this. I had to think quick.

I told him to relax and I ran to my room and grabbed my 2 headbands and laid out 2 separate looks. I came back to the living room and sat back down next to him.

"Ok I have an idea," I waited for him to nod to let me know he was listening and that he was still ok to go. I held the two sets if ears up, "if you want me to dress cute, pick the metal holographic one. If you want me to dress sexy, the black, lacey ears."

He thought for a quick moment before choosing the cute options.

"I think you look great and sexy regardless but since this is new for both of us I want you to be comfortable." I giggled and smiled and bounced a little at his reasoning. He seemed to calm down due to his decision and my obvious excitement, which was caused by his explanation, praise, and enthusiasm. We kissed for a moment before he ordered me to go get change. His tone made me squeeze my thighs together before I headed for my room once again.

I was soon enough dressed and ready and reappeared in the doorway. I softly cleared my throat to get his attention back from Star Trek.

The look he gave me deserved to be hung in the Louvre. In that moment, I felt every ounce of love and adoration he had for me. I knew I'd hold that look in my memories for those times in my life when I got low and I needed reminding that I have a man who loves me unconditionally.

"Fuck babygirl." He let it out as one single released breath. I giggled softly and looked down at my feet. I was in a blue satin, flower-print bralette and short loungewear set with white lace trim. My headband was in its place keeping enough of the length of my hair out of the way and still keeping some bangs around my forehead. I kept my makeup simple. Ironically, I couldn't do a cat eye to save my life. So, simple liner and mascara, concealer, and a little color on my cheeks and lips. The finally touch was a black, velvet choker. The closest thing I had to a collar.

"I take it you like it?" I looked back up at him and caught the new look he was giving me. Like I had said something so utterly insane.

"You look gorgeous Kitten," he beamed at me. I blushed. We looked at each other for a minute longer before his eyes set in a blank, stern look. "Come here please."

My nerves were on fire and my voice felt shaky. "How would you like me to?"

"Whatever feels right to you."

I thought for a moment. We were both nervous and it was both our first times with this type of roleplay so I knew he would be the last person to judge me if I looked ridiculous. So I decided to go for it.

I knelt all the way down on my hands and knees and crawled my way back to the couch. To him. I never broke eye contact. Even as I nuzzled my face into his knee and thigh.

"That was so hot." I could hear his breathing getting heavier, see his pupils dilating, and feel how turned on he was becoming. And being able to hear, see, feel, how I was affecting him was turning me on more. 

"Thank you. I was really nervous about doing that."

"It was amazing," he reassured me. He paused. "Do kittens usually speak?"

I laid my head on his thigh; still looking up. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. I gave it a soft, little lick. "If you want them too."

"I do. I want you to speak freely. Ok?" I nodded. "How excited are you Kitty?"

I chuckled. "I would say I'm soaked through my panties but it's hard to say that because I'm not wearing any." He groaned and ran his hand through my hair, to the back of my head, gripped my hair in his fist and pulled me up until I was sat up straight. My hands rested on his thighs. "What do you want me to call you?"

"What are the options?"

"There's Master." We both grimaced at the thought. Obvious no. "The basic Sir?"

"How about Daddy?" That caught my attention. I'm sure my eyes grew a size or two.

"You want to be my Daddy? Or just called Daddy?" 

My biggest hope and wish was for a Daddy. While I wasn't interested in ageplay; the dynamic was something I had wanted. He knew this but I never pushed it with him. I assured him it was something I didn't absolutely need. I would even be ok with just a regular sex life but he told me he was always willing to try anything I wanted but DD/lg was something he wanted to think more about. And I respected that and was willing to wait for his decision.

"Just called for now. Is that alright? If it's not, Sir will be fine."

"No it's ok. I promise... Daddy." We smiled at each other.

"I want you in my lap sweet kitten." I crawled up and straddled his legs. It was one of my favorite places to be. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He had the one hand still in my hair and moved the other to rest on my throat after giving my choker a small stroke. We kissed and continued on. Business as usual.


End file.
